


All Men Dream

by GenuV (Ktrivia)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enhanced, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktrivia/pseuds/GenuV
Summary: Reader is enhanced with the powers to enter dreams. She originally entered Captain America's dreams just to see if she could, but kept returning to them because she loved spending time in the 1940s ease of life in his idyllic versions of the time. But what happens when the good Captain figures out something is amiss?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this fic in the comments!

                “Move Meatball!” I yelled as I tried to forcibly remove the large cat from the sink I was planning to use. “I’m trying to brush my teeth dammit. It’s bedtime! You know he goes to sleep early.” I continued to whine to the cat as I pulled him out of the sink and placed him on the floor gently. He meowed indignantly before hopping onto the toilet lid and staring at me. I wet the toothbrush, coated it in toothpaste, and began brushing as I looked over at the cat.

                “Stop judging me,” I muttered while I brushed. “I have fun with him. It’s not hurting anyone, and he has no idea I’m there anyway.” The cat’s head tilted to the side.

                “It’s not like I planned to stick with him for long,” I stated after another moment. I couldn’t help but feel like this cat was judging me. After spitting in the sink and rinsing my mouth, I picked up the judgy fluffball and carried him with me to the bedroom. As I walked, I kept rationalizing my decision to him, as I had done now every night for the past month.

                “Captain America just has such fun dreams. That one nightmare sucked, but normally it’s just 1940s fun. I like spending time there. It’s like he only dreams about the best of the 40s.” The cat laid down on the foot of the bed, ignoring my rambling, the moment I put him down. After moving to turn off the light, I crawled into bed and under the covers. As I shut my eyes, I thought of Captain America.

* * *

 

                When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in the middle of a hustling New York street, but rather than the modern cars rushing by me, Hudson’s and Packard’s scooted past. A grin lit up my face as I realized I had once again successfully entered Captain America’s dream. Looking around, I spotted the man in question. He was walking toward an alley, probably to break up a childhood fight. This was a frequent theme in his dreams. He liked standing up for the little guy, and his favorite place to do it was in the 40s. As I turned to find something to do while he beat up a random teen from his youth, I froze. It felt like there were eyes on me. Puzzled, I peered around, searching for the cause of my sudden discomfort. My eyes landed on the Captain himself.

                He was looking at me, well, more like staring at me. With a cough I turned and walked away, trying to blend in with the rest of the people in the dream. I walked quickly, trying to reach a dance hall at the end of the street that I could duck into. Right as I was about to reach it, a hand clasped my shoulder and whirled me around. All I could see was a wide chest until I looked up at the face which came with it. Captain America glared down at me.    

                “Oh, uh, excuse me sir. Can I help you?” I asked, trying to seem like any other pedestrian out at this time of day.

                “Who are you?” he demanded. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he must have been having a lucid dream. Lucid dreams were rare for most people which normally allowed you to easily navigate their dreams for your own fun without the dreamer interrupting. Usually there would be something to trigger the lucid dream and this dream lacked those qualities. Most lucid dreams required overcoming of fears for the dreamer to be in control. Glancing down at the Captain’s knuckles, I noticed blood and bruises on them. Shit, he must have already beat up a bully from his childhood, which triggered the lucidity.

                “Well darling I’m just heading down to the dance hall over there. Want to join me?” I asked with a flirty smile. Laying it on thicker I added, “You look like just the gentleman for this dame to dance with.” His expression remained unchanged.

                “Lady, you have one more chance to tell me who you are and what the hell you’re doing in my dream.” He stated firmly, closing the distance between us even more.

                “How do you know this is a dream?” I questioned, hoping to make him doubt himself.

                “Because I know what I’d be doing if I was actually in the 40s, and interrogating someone on the streets ain’t it. Talk. Now.”

                “I’ll pass,” I stated calmly. He opened his mouth to say more, but I disappeared.

                Shooting up from the mattress, I gasped for air. Meatball raised his head to glare at me for waking him from his slumber.

                “Well Meatball, you were right. Shouldn’t have hopped into the Captain’s dream tonight.”

* * *

 

                After a night of restless, dreamless sleep, I got up to go to work. Being caught by America’s golden child still worried me, but I needed to move onto the real world again. I would just have to find someone else’s dream to visit while I slept. I went through the motions of eating breakfast, getting dressed, and saying goodbye to Meatball. I locked the door and went down the two flights of stair in the apartment complex to the lobby. Thankfully, the office I worked in was only a couple of blocks down from the apartment. The weather was brisk as I exited the building. We were in the middle of fall in Brooklyn and it would soon get much colder. I pulled my blazer tighter around me as I fumbled around in my left pocket for a pair of gloves I always kept there. Suddenly, I ran head first into a very firm surface.

                “Shit!” I yelled as I stumbled backwards, losing my balance. A hand shot out to catch my forearm, keeping me steady. After a deep breath to steady myself, I looked up to thank the person for catching me. What I saw were a scarily familiar pair of piercing blue eyes.

                “Shit,” I muttered again, this time for a totally different reason. Falling on my ass would have been much better than this.

                “It’s you.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America has taken you into custody. Where are you heading and who's taking you there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know in the comments you comments, suggestions and theories!

                “It’s you.” He stated. There was little emotion to the revelation which made me think the good Captain had purposely run into me. I waited to respond, hoping that somehow, magically, he was mistaking you for his favorite pizza delivery girl.

                “You’re the girl from my dreams,” He explained in a hushed tone.

                “Well aren’t you just romantic,” I drawled. “You been dreaming about me Captain?” His face grew sterner and suddenly he was pulling me into the alley a few feet away; out of the way of pedestrians.

                “Cut the shit. Who are you?” He questioned, his volume rising slightly.

                “Oh, I didn’t know that Captain America cursed. Seems out of character for such a golden boy,” I said while searching for escape routes. I had no formal training, other than a few self-defense classes, on how to escape situations like this, but I knew I had to try something.

                “Quit stalling,” he warned. “And quit looking for a way to get away. You won’t. So talk.” With no other options I began speaking.

                “I’m what I’ve deemed a dream walker,” I explained slowly, searching for a reaction.

                “Go on,” he urged, the frown on his face growing even more at the confession.

                “So, I can go into people’s dreams and do whatever I want in them. Like I can alter them, the dream not the person, if I want. Normally, I don’t even go near the person dreaming, I just go enjoy some other part of the dream,” I frantically explained.

                “Why were you in my dream?” He demanded. “Who asked you to do that?”

                “No one! I swear!” I blurted out. “I originally just wanted to see if I could even get into a super-person’s dreams, and then I just started to really like hanging out in your dreams. You normally think of the 40s and it’s just fun to go to dance halls and ice cream parlors.” He looked at me, considering.

                “So, you’re expecting me to believe that you enter my, Captain America’s, dreams just for a trip to get ice cream?” he asked with an incredulous look present on his face.

                “Yes! Look I know it’s ridiculous but it’s true!” I tried to think of something else to say but he cut off my thoughts.

                “You’re coming with me until I figure out what you were actually doing there.” He stated while pulling me towards the other end of the alley.

                “Wait! But I have work! I have a deadline! I have a cat!” I protested wile trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. At the other end of the alley, an ominous black sedan pulled up to block the exit. A man with sunglasses and a black suit stepped out of the driver’s side, and another man, this one with longer black hair, black hoodie, and a baseball cap, emerged from the passenger side.

                “Uh Steve? Are you sure this is the right person?” The man in suit asked.

                “Yes Happy, I’m sure,” Steve muttered as he opened the door to the back seat. The man in the cap stayed quiet as his blue eyes monitored our movement.  

                “I agree with, what’s his name? Happy? Is Happy really your nam-?” before I could finish Steve cut me off. I noticed the silent man let out a quiet huff at my comment.

                “Stop talking and get in the car,” He commanded.

                “My mother told me not to get in a stranger’s car,” I explained while still trying to pull away from his unbreakable grip. Ignoring my comment, he wrapped his other arm around my waist and shoved me in the car. After nodding to the other two men, he got into the backseat next to me. With another prayer to the universe, I tried the door handle, to see if it was unlocked, but it didn’t open.

                “So top secret cars come with child locks?” I commented. The man in the passenger seat let out another huff of a laugh and earned Steve’s glare in return.

                “We’re going to be there in a few hours. I’d suggest you consider how much you really want to protect the person you’re working for.” Steve muttered.

 

* * *

 

                The ride was dead silent. I had no idea where we were heading, and any thought of escape had left my mind. I was fully aware that I couldn’t even start to plot an escape without Steve knowing, let alone the other two men.

                “Ok Steve, time to blindfold her,” Happy said after the long stretch of silence. His voice startled me from my stupor and caused me to jump. He opened the center console and grabbed a long, thick strip of fabric and passed it back to Steve. Steve looked at me expectantly and with a huff I turned my head away from him so he could tie the fabric around my head. I was trying to make this process as smooth as possible to avoid further assumptions of my guilt, but it didn’t stop me from commenting on the situation.

                “Who would have known Captain America was so kinky.”

                “Shut up,” Steve muttered while I heard two huffs of laughter from the front seat. While my head still faced the window, I let a small smirk quirk my lips, but it fell away when I remembered I was blindfolded in a car with a pissed off Captain America.

                Another 25 minutes went by before the car stopped. I had tried to remember all of the turns since I’d been blindfolded but had started to forget after the first five. I could hear the front window roll down and Happy speaking in hushed tones to someone but couldn’t make out what they were saying. With a tone of affirmation, the window rolled back up and Happy pulled forward.

                The car continued on for another moment, paused for what I believed was a garage to open, and then stopped completely.

                “Hey dad, are we there yet?” I questioned, but I was met with silence. The doors on all sides opened, including mine. A firm hand roughly gripped my bicep and yanked me from the car causing me to stumble. Another hand grasped my other arm to steady me, but it was much gentler.

                “Steve she can’t answer questions if she’s hurt. I know you’re pissed but don’t be so rough,” a voice said. It sounded like the man who had been sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

                “Fine. You take her then. I’ll be there in a minute,” Steve stated before walking away. After a moment, the voice next to me spoke again.

                “I don’t know what exactly you did to him, but he’s really mad,” he explained. “I’m going to take you to the interrogation room now, watch where you’re going, there are a few steps up ahead.” The man gently pulled on my arm, leading you forward. He alerted me when stairs were in my way and slowed down to allow me to step up.

                “So what are you? The good cop?” I questioned while I focused on where I was walking.

                “I’m not part of this doll. Just a friend of Steve’s who’s trying to help out,” he explained.

                “Doll?” I questioned. “That sounds like something someone from one of Steve’s dreams would say.” The hand that gripped my arm tightened slightly.

                “So, you really do go into his dreams somehow?” he asked while turning me around a corner.

                “Yes, but it’s not for anything bad!” I hastily added. “I just thought his dreams were fun and really nice to spend my nights in. It wasn’t anything malicious, I swear!” I hoped maybe I could get through to this man who seemed to care, somewhat, about my wellbeing.

                “Let’s see if he believes you. We don’t take it well when people mess with our minds,” he said with a haunted tone. I opened my mouth to argue but he stated we had arrived at our destination. He opened the door and led me into a room before shutting it. Based on the echo when the door shut, I could tell it was a smaller room. The man led me a few steps forward before instructing me to sit down in the chair in front of me. I felt around for the chair and made my way into a sitting position. The chair was hard, metal and uncomfortable; just what I’d expect in an interrogation room.

                “I’m sorry, but they’re going to make me tie up your hands,” he explained while pulling my arms behind me and around the back of the chair.

                “Wow,” I said when I felt the rope start wrapping around my wrists. “Another kinky person in this group. Never been tied up by a guy whose name I don’t know.” He finished tying the knot and stuck his fingers between the rope and my wrists to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

                “It’s Bucky. My name is Bucky,” he told me quietly.

                “Well Bucky, you’re the best good cop I’ve ever met,” I told him with a small smile. He let out a huff and wished me luck before leaving the room.

                I sat there for what felt like hours and I’m pretty sure it was. When the door opened I jolted. Whoever opened it didn’t say anything, but I could hear footsteps begin circling me. From the sound of it, there were two people in the room. With a flash of brightness, the blindfold was ripped off, and my eyes burned from the light.

                In front of me stood two figures. As my eyes adjusted, I could begin to make out some of their features. One of them I quickly identified as Steve, the other took a little longer. It was a woman with bright red hair and pale skin. Her face showed no emotion while Steve’s showed fury.

                “Uh, hi my name is-,” I started.

                “Y/N Y/L/N. We know,” the redhead stated.

                “I’d shake your hand, but I’m rather tied up right now. Apparently, I use puns when I’m stressed,” I explained with no humor in my voice.

                “I told you she talked to much,” Steve muttered. The woman shrugged.

                “She’s more entertaining than most people that end up here,” she said. She paced around the chair a for another minute before stopping behind me. I felt her lean in next to my ear.

                “So do you want to tell us who you work for or do you want us to make you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they'll have to make the reader talk? Is Bucky pretending to be the "good cop" or is he actually being nice? What do you think will happen next?  
> Let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation doesn't go how the reader thought it would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!  
> Please let me know in the comments what you think!

“I swear I’m not working for anyone,” I stated in a pleading tone.

                “Let’s go over what we know then, shall we?” Natasha pondered as she circled back around the chair to face me. “You, some form of enhanced human, have been sneaking your way into Captain America’s brain while he sleeps; while he’s in his most vulnerable state. You expect me to believe that it’s just for fun and games?” Natasha’s voice had raised as her line of thought continued and at the end she was yelling.

                “I know you don’t believe me, but I really don’t work for anyone!” I cried. “His dreams were happy and nice. I just was having fun, except for that one nightmare, but-“

                “What nightmare?” Steve interrupted with a colder than usual expression. When I didn’t answer immediately, he repeated his question with more force.  

                “I-I didn’t really understand it. I just knew it was a nightmare. There were men in masks and they were all surrounding you, but you weren’t you. You were a smaller version of you. And then they all ripped their faces off, which by the way was kind of gross, and there was this red mutilated skull under the skin. Then they all started screaming ‘Hail Hydra.’ It was deafening. That’s when I woke up.” While I had spoken I could see the tension forming in between Steve’s eyes and his jaw had tightened. One of the benefits of dream walking was that I had learned to read people remarkably well to adjust to situations I was in.

                “Steve?” Natasha questioned.

                “That’s exactly what happened,” Steve confirmed. “How do you remember it that well?”

                “I remember every dream perfectly. My memory isn’t as good when I’m awake, but if I’m in a dream it’s photographic,” I explained. Steve and Natasha were quiet in front of me as they looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. A few unnerving minutes passed before Natasha broke the silence, causing me to jump.

                “Well, I’m tired. We’ll see you in the morning Y/N,” She stated calmly while walking toward the door.

                “You’re leaving?” I questioned. “You’ve only been in here ten minutes! I’ve already told you everything.” Panic started to fill me at the thought of being tied here longer than I already had been. Natasha glanced back at me and checked her watch.

                “It’s almost midnight and Steve needs his beauty sleep. We’ll see you whenever we decide to tomorrow. Hopefully you’ll have more information for us then.” She replied as she opened the door. Steve moved behind her to hold it open as she stepped through it. With nothing but a glare, he walked through and slammed the door behind him.

                “No,” I whispered as tears pricked my eyes. “No, no, no. NO!” My voice grew louder with each word until I started to scream. “Please don’t leave me in here!”

* * *

 

 

Bucky’s POV

                I watched as the woman tied to the chair screamed and then as she began to sob. I looked over to see Nat and Steve’s reactions. Nat seemed to be considering Y/N’s reaction, probably with plans to use it when they questioned her again in the morning. Steve was still stone-faced. I had been able to clearly see how much the woman’s recollections of his nightmare rattled him, but I doubt she had.

                “So, what’s the plan?” I asked the two. Natasha made a pondering sound before responding.

                “Either she a very good actress or she never expected to be interrogated,” The red-head replied. “We’ll leave her overnight. If she really is new to this then she’ll start talking the minute we walk in tomorrow.” Steve made a sound of agreement and the two left to head to their respective rooms to sleep.

                I turned back to see Y/N, who had stopped yelling, but was still crying. Her shoulders hunched over, as much as the ties would let them, and they shook with sobs. Something felt off about this entire situation, but I couldn’t decide if it was in her favor or not. With that thought, I turned and went to attempt to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Reader’s POV

I cried for a long time. I wasn’t sure how long it was until I fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day. My last thought had been the kinder man in the group. Bucky.

 

_I opened my eyes and was greeted by dim light coming from another room. I could see it pouring out of a slightly opened door where faint conversations were coming from. Curiosity led me closer to the door to peer into the room. All I could see were some men in lab coats who were standing in front of a large machine. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but I thought it was in another language._

_“_ Weird,” _I thought. “_ Why would I dream this?” _I didn’t often have my own dreams, but when I did they were nothing like this. Maybe the stress I had while I was awake was causing this. I pushed open the door, hoping to see the rest of the room. When it was halfway open, I froze_

_“Shit.” I muttered under my breath._

_In front of me, strapped to a metal chair was a frightened Bucky. His flesh arm was strapped to the arm of the chair while his metal one seemed to be magnetized to the other one. A gag kept him from talking, but I could guess his fear from the terror in his eyes and the way his entire body was soaked with sweat._

_“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I must have been thinking about him harder than I thought when I fell asleep. At the sound of my quiet voice, his panicked eyes darted to me. They widened in surprise at my appearance in what was obviously a terrible situation from his memories. As much as I was worried for myself, I couldn’t help but feel for the man in front of me as well._

_“Uh hi Bucky. I don’t suppose you’ve forgotten who I am and won’t tell the other Avengers about this in the morning?” I asked at normal volume while inching through the doorway. The two men who had been speaking heard me and turned to yell at me. I imagine these men Bucky remembered wouldn’t take well to intruders. With a glare at them they froze in place. Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized the men were frozen. His eyes darted back to me and I could sense that I was becoming the source of his fear now._

_“It’s ok Bucky,” I said while slowly putting my hands in the air. “I’m not going to hurt you.” I took a few slow steps towards the man and stopped when I was still about ten feet away._

_“Now I can wake us both up from this nightmare, or I can untie you and explain what’s happening. I didn’t mean to come here, but if you want me to make it better then I can try.” I tried to keep my voice as calm and level as possible, but I could feel the edge of nervousness and panic in it. What were the Avengers going to do when they woke up and found out I invaded another member’s dream?_

_“I want you to blink once if you want me to wake us both up, and twice if you want me to untie you blink twice,” I explained. He stayed still for a moment, eyes wide open before blinking twice rapidly. I nodded at his motion and once again began moving forward slowly. I was starting to realize how much this could backfire. This man was one of the strongest people in the world. If he wanted to hurt me for entering his dream, then he easily could. As far as I knew, I couldn’t die while in someone else’s dream, but I would carry milder versions of injuries I received in them, through to the waking world._

_“Ok I’m going to untie the gag first. Blink twice if that’s ok,” I explained when I reached the chair. He replied with a quick double blink, and with careful movements, I undid the gag and removed it from his mouth. I expected him to yell at me immediately, but he stayed silent. It was unnerving._

_“Blink twice if it’s ok to untie your arm.”_

_Two blinks were my reply. I worked to loosen and then undo all the straps. The second the last strap was removed, he snapped his arm to his body causing me to recoil. I assumed he would try and hit me, but instead he held his arm close to his torso and as far away from the straps as possible._

_“Ok, I do need you to tell me where the button is to de-magnetize the chair.” He remained quiet for a few long moments before he quietly answered._

_“Control panel. Green button.” He replied. I looked at the large machinery next to the chair ad saw a panel filled with buttons. After a quick scan of them, I located the green one and pressed it. I heard a weird humming sound before the sound of whirring plates filled my ears. Whipping around I saw Bucky standing right behind me. He looked down at me, no expression clear on his face. He didn’t speak. We stood there, eyes locked on each other for what felt like forever. His eyes slid down when he noticed my hands begin to shake._

_“Are you afraid of me?” He asked. I considered my response before answering._

_“Not here. I’m afraid of what you and the other Avengers will do to me when we wake up.” He seemed surprised by my reply._

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I didn’t mean to come here,” I told him quickly. “I was thinking about you before I fell asleep and it led me hear. I wasn’t trying to enter your dream. It just happened.” After another long silence he spoke again._

_“Ok.” He said before turning around and stalking towards the door to leave._

_“Wait! Where are you going?”_

_“Anywhere but this room. I’m going to find my way out.” He replied before turning down the hallway into the darkness. He would never be able to get out. This was a nightmare. The hallway he was walking down would go on forever as he descended further and further into darkness. I followed quietly behind him as he walked. After silent contemplation, I told him to stop. He froze and turned slowly to me, questions in his eyes._

_I shut my eyes and thought of Steve’s dreams. The sights and smell of 1940’s Brooklyn. A small smile quirked my lips as I remembered one of the spots in New York he’d dreamed of. Hopefully, it would be calm enough to not overwhelm the man I was taking there with me._

_When I opened my eyes again, green filled my vision. The area was familiar in both my waking and sleeping memories. Central park looked pretty much the same in the 40s as it does now. There were some differences, the trees weren’t as tall, and the benches were different, but the calmness of this part of the park still reigned true. I glanced at Bucky and saw his mouth agape. Shock filled his features as he took in the park he knew when he was young._

_“How? How are you doing this?” He questioned dazedly._

_“It’s from one of Steve’s dreams. I thought it would make you feel better if you were somewhere you knew. I almost took you to Brooklyn, but I thought it would be too hectic for you.” I explained. When met with his silence I started rambling._

_“Not that I know you well or anything. I’m sorry. This is probably too much. I should have just woken you up. I can do that now tho-“_

_“No!” he almost yelled to cut me off. “Please. Let me stay here.” I smiled at his obvious desire to stay in his dream rather than wake in. Without waiting for a reply, he walked over towards a pond that was filled with lily pads. His expression no longer was troubled and now had a hint of wonder in it. Rather than stay and burden him with my presence, I decided it was time for me to wake up so he could enjoy his new dream on his own._

_“Ok.” I whispered._

* * *

 

 

I woke up slowly. Thoughts of Central Park filling my mind. As I began blinking the sleep out of my eyes I remembered where I was. Without the sun or a clock, I had no way to tell how long I had been asleep for. Panic set in as I realized what I had done. I had invaded another Avenger’s dream. All I could do now was wait until they all woke up, and rain hell down on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think the Avengers will think once they wake up and find out that Reader has been in Bucky's head!  
> Please leave your comments, questions and theories below!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when all of the Avengers have woken up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a lot earlier than I thought I would. Hope you enjoy it!

Bucky’s POV

                What woke me up was not another nightmare, but the sun. I blinked awake with squinted eyes as sunlight poured through the gap in the drapes that I never closed. There was no reason to close them, I woke up before sun rise everyday anyway. Slight confusion filled me as I pondered having slept all night, but it was overridden by the feeling of restfulness. Stretching my arms above my head, I enjoyed the sensation of being well-rested, but I still couldn’t figure out why.

                I tried to remember what I dreamed about, and Central Park filled my head. I had looked at ponds full of lily pads, walked around in awe of the greenery, eating a hot dog from a food stand, briefly looked for Y/N-

                My thoughts cut of as Y/N reached my consciousness and the nightmare from before the park rushed me. _Why was she there? Why had she helped me?_ Or at least what I could only assume was helping. As much as Steve believed this woman had evil intentions, something in me was disagreeing with his assessment. While I still didn’t like the idea of someone entering my mind, there was something else to this story than I knew. All I knew was that I needed to talk to her.

                Turning over, I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it was 9am. I jumped up and bolted from my room, knowing Steve and Natasha were probably already in the interrogation room. As I turned down the hallway to the kitchen, I spotted them at the table talking and eating breakfast. Slowing my stride, I contemplated what to tell them as I approached. The two noticed me about the same time. Steve had a small smile on his face as he placed the newspaper he’d been skimming down.

                “Wow, this must be a new record for you sleep wise. Came to get you for our run this morning and you were still out. Did you just wake up?” Steve asked.

                “Uh yeah. I had a good dream for once.” I explained as I went to the kitchen to get my normal cereal.

                “What’d you dream about Barnes?” Natasha questioned in between bites of bacon.

                “Central Park from the 40s,” I replied while looking at Steve for a reaction to the setting of the dream. His face scrunched a little.

                “Huh. I had a dream about that a week ago. Ate a mean hot dog from a guy selling them there.” He responded. So, Y/N had really taken me to a setting from one of Steve’s dreams. That confirmed she had gone into both of our heads, but not didn’t answer the question of why. I sat down at the table with my bowl of cereal and began eating. Cereal had gotten so much better since I was a kid. Artificial flavoring was a damn godsend. After taking a couple bites I spoke.

                “So, what’s the plan with dream girl?”

                “That’s what we were just talking about,” Natasha said. “Got any ideas?”

                “Yeah. Let me talk to her.” I replied calmly. Steve’s expression immediately switched to one of surprise and even Natasha reacted by raising an eyebrow at my declaration.

                “Buck, are you sure that’s a good idea? She goes into people’s minds every night without their permission.” Steve asked softly.

                “I’m not asleep and so far, I’m the only one who has been any semblance of ‘nice’ to her,” I explained while using finger quotes around the word nice. “She’ll be expecting the two of you to walk in, but I’ll be a surprise and hopefully catch her off guard.” And hopefully get her to tell me the real reason she’d been in my dream. Nat and Steve looked at each other and had another one of their stupid telepathic conversations. I didn’t know when they became able to have these silent conversations, but they annoyed the hell out of me.

                “Ok,” Steve said before added a quick addition to it. “But we have to be in the viewing room at all times that you’re in there.” I huffed at the overprotectiveness but knew why he was treating the situation this way. If I had told him Y/N had been in my dream, he would have her sent to The Raft immediately with some horrific way to keep her from entering anyone’s dreams. I wasn’t sure if she deserved that treatment yet, but if she did, I’d be the first one to sign the paperwork.

* * *

 

Reader’s POV

 

                The night, or at least what I assumed was the night, dragged on. After I woke up from Bucky’s dream I hadn’t been able to fall asleep again. Most of the reason for that was my fear of accidentally jumping into another Avenger’s dream. Bucky in his near catatonic state may be slightly forgiving if he remembered his dream when he woke up, but others probably would not be. My shoulders had begun to hurt hours ago from being bound to the chair and my legs kept falling asleep from the lack of movement. My ass hurt too which was just the icing on the cake. My throat had dried out hours ago and swallowing became a struggle. Stomach rumblings had been the only sound for a while but they stopped a couple hours ago.

                I considered who would even realize I was missing. My parents didn’t call often, and we had spoken a few days prior, so they wouldn’t be trying to contact me. My few friends were out of town to avoid the hot New York summer. Maybe my boss would notice, but he’d probably just fire me before questioning where I was. Really the only living thing concerned about where I was would be Meatball, but that was probably just because he was hungry. _Shit. I really hope that brown ball of fluff breaks the rules and eats something on the counter._

I jumped in the chair when the door swung open. Moving so suddenly caused my aching muscles to scream as they performed any bit of motion. A groan escaped me as I tried to relax in the chair slightly. In the doorway stood Bucky Barnes. A blank expression covered his face, and while I could read others well, I couldn’t figure out what the man was thinking. He shut the door behind him and made his way to stand in front of me, then crouch down to my eye level.

                “I’ve disabled the microphones in here, but it won’t take long for the others to figure out how to fix them, so answer quick. Why were you in my head last night?” He questioned in a softer than usual voice. The slight kindness from yesterday was gone, and I feared my actions from the night before were not being perceived well. On the other hand, I wondered why he didn’t tell the others about me being in his head.

                “It’s like I told you. I fell asleep last night, and I must have been thinking about you right before, so I accidentally ended up in your dream. It wasn’t on purpose I swear.” I explained again.

                “Why were you thinking about me?”

                “I’m locked in this room alone. I was running through everyone I’d met, and you were the nicest, so it must have left a decent enough imprint to send me to your dream.” I tried to explain. Blue eyes changed slightly into what I could only interpret as a contemplative expression.

                “Why did you change the nightmare? Why not let it continue and just jump out of the dream when you could?”

                “You were scared. Really, really terrified. I hate seeing anyone look that way. So, when you agreed to let me untie you from that chair, I knew I had to do something to make it better.” I paused for a moment before speaking again. “We all have to deal with enough horrors in our waking lives. We shouldn’t have to experience them in our dreams too.”

                Bucky stayed silent for what felt like hours, but really could only have been minutes. He opened his mouth to ask another question but shut it quickly.

                “Hey Buck, the microphones were off for a minute there. You ok?” Steve’s voice asked while echoing through the room.

                “All good,” Bucky replied. With a quick warning glance to me, he started a new line of questioning.

                “Who do you work for?”

                “No one. At least no super villains. I literally work, as in a nine to five job, for a dick named Greg, but that’s marketing work and he doesn’t even pay me enough for that.” I snapped my mouth shut when I realized I had begun rambling. Bucky’s lips quirked a little before he continued.

                “Why were you in Steve’s dreams?”

                “The 40s, at least the way they were in his dreams, were really fun. I liked going to eat at an ice cream parlor or go dancing. It was a completely different world than the one I experience every day and I wanted to see it more. It’s like a Disney movie in his head.” Bucky let out a quiet laugh before composing himself again.

                “He does like Disney movies a lot but that’s a different conversation,” He explained while looked pointedly at the glass like he was looking at Steve. “Why did you go into his dream in the first place?”

                “I had been in some famous people’s dreams before, so I knew distance didn’t matter, but I didn’t know if him being a super person would keep me from being there. Originally, it was just a personal test to see if I could get in there, but I liked them, and I kept going back.”

                “And you realize if we find out you’re lying, there will be hell to pay?” He questioned with a cold look.

                “Yes,” I replied immediately. “I promise I’m not lying. I don’t know how to prove that but I’m not.” Bucky was silent again as he seemed to ponder something.

                “Can you bring someone with you when you dream walk, as you call it?” His question took me aback and it was a moment before I spoke again.

                “I’ve never tried it. I don’t think I could bring someone with me, but I could possibly enter two people’s consciousnesses at once.” My mind began racing with the possibilities of being in two people’s minds. Would they enter a joint dream space? Or would it form a strain on me as I existed in two different minds? Bucky asked another question, interrupting my train of thought.

                “Does the person have to be literally sleeping or will just unconscious work?”

                “Uh, they can be just unconscious,” I answered while still focusing on his previous question.

                “Why do you know they can be unconscious and not sleeping in the normal way?” Bucky asked. His voice had taken on a sharper tone and I realized my answer came off with nefarious connotations.

                “It wasn’t a bad reason! My brother was in the hospital after he got hit by a car when we were kids. Thy had him sedated for a couple days to help him heal and I would go hang out in his head to keep him company.”

                “Does your family know about this ability?”

                “No. My brother and parents wrote his dreams off as a side effect of the concussion he had.”

                Bucky nodded once, stood there for a moment longer, and then left the room. As the door shut behind him, my hope of going home after this ordeal quickly drained. I didn’t know what decision he’d made, but I was worried. After ten minutes of tense silence, the door opened again. Bucky stood there, and I could see Steve behind him with a strained expression.

                “You’re going to go into my head, but someone else is coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Why do you think Bucky wants the Reader in his head?   
> What do you think the other Avengers thought of his idea?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Bucky into the dream world again, but this time he's not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!

                If you had asked me yesterday what I would be doing today, I would have told you that I’d go to work and then binge Netflix with Meatball at my side. Instead, I sat in the middle of a large, state of the art lab with electrodes attached to my head and chest and leather binds around my wrists. After Bucky’s brilliant idea to have me enter his and another Avenger’s dreams, or in this case their subconsciousness, I had been dragged through the compound, blindfolded, until we reached the lab. Throughout the march I could hear Steve interjecting with protests against Bucky’s plan, but the darker haired man just ignored his friend’s concerns.

                Now that I sat in the chair, and more people gathered in the lab, my already frayed nerves became further taxed. I had never even thought of entering two consciousnesses at once and the thought of it terrified me. _What if I couldn’t do it? What happens if I do?_

When a red-headed woman walked in, Bucky immediately made his way over to her and pulled her aside to speak with her. After a few moments of hushed whispers, they then approached a man with dark blonde hair. The expressions on the three faces were grim and I could only assume that was because of me. After five more tense minutes, the trio approached where I was sitting. Bucky began his explanation.

                “This is Wanda and Clint,” he introduced.

                “Well I’d shake your hands, but this kinky fucker has strapped me down once again.”

                Wanda’s shoulders shook as she tried to contain her laughter at my sarcasm, but the man named Clint remained silent. Ignoring my comment, except for an eye roll, Bucky continued.

                “You’re going to go into Clint and I’s dreams. Both of us have experience with mind control and are the best candidates to do this.” He paused for a second. “Wanda reads minds. While you’re in our heads, she’s going into yours.” He waited quietly for my reaction. Rather than address him, I spoke to Wanda.

                “Have you gone into someone’s head before?” I asked solemnly. Bucky looked shocked by the question and even stone-faced Clint seemed a little surprised. Rather than scold me for what apparently was a stupid question, Wanda responded seriously.

                “Yes. Many times. I know the risks of entering one’s mind and how to avoid them as best as possible.” At here statement, and with another moment of visual assessment from me, I nodded and turned back to Bucky, so he could continue his explanation.

                “While you’re in our heads, Bruce and Tony are going to observe our vitals and make sure nothing is going wrong health wise,” He told me with a nod to the two men who had hooked me up to the electrodes. Bruce was a new face to me, but I had been in one of Tony Stark’s dreams, without his knowledge of course, and seen his face plastered in the news countless times.

                “Don’t worry Dream Weaver,” Tony said with a smirk, “we’ll keep an eye om everything from out here in case it goes wonky.”

                “I’m so reassured,” I muttered back as I turned to face the trio in front of me again.

                “We also want to see how your powers work, so you’re going to show us what you can do in our heads when you’ve connected us both. Got it?” Bucky asked. I nodded in affirmation as a bead of sweat formed on my forehead out of nervousness.

                The doors to the lab opened and Steve walked in with who I could only assume was Sam Wilson. Like Tony, but on a lesser scale, I had seen Sam on TV doing the whole superhero thing before. The men were wheeling in two gurneys. This is where I assumed Clint and Bucky would lay, while I was strapped to another stupid chair. After they moved the portable beds into position, Steve signaled Sam to step outside for a moment to speak about something. I noticed Bucky Watching this, and the second the doors closed, he walked over to me and made a show of adjusting an electrode on my head.

                “When we’re in there, don’t mention being in my dreams last night. It won’t end well for you if you do. Clint also doesn’t take well to mental manipulation of any kind and will end the test before Wanda gets a chance to see your intentions. If you really are innocent, then you want this test to last so Wanda can see that.” Bucky explained quietly. It dawned on me that he had waited for Steve to leave the room because he would have been able to hear Bucky speaking to me even in hushed tones. All I could do was give another nod of agreement as the weight of this test weighed on me further. If I couldn’t do this properly, then the Avengers would probably assume it as a sign of guilt, rather than an inability to perform the task they asked for.

                When Sam and Steve returned to the room, Bucky straightened and walked over to one of the gurneys. Clint took this as a signal for him to do the same and both men laid down on the portable beds. Bruce and Tony made their way over to the two men and added electrodes, similar to mine, to their heads and chests. Bruce reached over to a desk next to the gurneys and pulled a box from it.

                “I’m going to inject them with a sedative,” He explained while removing two syringes from the case. “I will let you know when they are completely unconscious.” I gave an affirmation as he handed Tony one of the syringes. Tony’s syringe seemed much smaller than Bruce’s, and I figured Bucky’s body required more sedative because of the whole super soldier deal. Without preamble both men stuck the needles into Bucky and Clint’s arms. The liquid was depressed and then the entire room waited.

                Clint’s eyes closed first. I could see his heart rate monitor begin to slow as he slipped off into the world of sleep. Bucky was struggling to keep his eyes open, but finally they fluttered shut. At an unspoken command, Wanda moved to stand behind me.

                “You may now enter Bucky’s mind. Once you do, I will enter yours.” She stated. I could see the stares of everyone in the room were on me. The only way to avoid them was to go into someone else’s head. As my eyes shut, I heard Captain America mutter something about killing me if I hurt his friends. _Ah, how I loved threats before going to sleep._

_Blackness surrounded me. The void was endless, and nothing was around me. The world was empty. Which meant I was in a mind with limited thought, or in this case, a sedated mind._

_“Y/n,” Bucky called from behind me. I turned to face him and analyzed his facial expression.  His face was blank as he instructed me to enter Clint’s mind. I shut my eyes and tried to quiet my mind. After using this power for so much of my life, I didn’t normally need to focus too hard on the mind I was entering, but this was an entirely different situation. One part of my mind was holding on to the tether I had with Bucky’s consciousness, while the other searched for Clint’s. At first, separating the two tasks seemed impossible, but after a few minutes of effort, I was able to vaguely feel Clint’s mind. I opened my eyes to check Bucky was still in front of me, and then closed them again to continue my process. Slowly, but surely, Clint’s mind became less of a blurry outline but a clear image that I could see. I pictured the two separate minds as strings which I could weave together slowly. When I opened my eyes again, a faded image of Clint, who seemed to be becoming less blurry, was in front of me too._

_With a sigh of relief, I let a small smile appear on my lips before a grimace overcame it. A sharp stab of pain filled my head but was quickly gone. When I glanced at Bucky, I could see the space between his brows furrowed, potentially in worry I’d normally guess, but this wasn’t exactly a normal situation._

_“Ok Y/N,” Clint called to get my attention. “Let’s see what this power of yours does.” I considered what to do first and decided to start with something easy. I changed the world around us to something relatively simple. The world now was an endless field of green grass with a shining sun and bright blue sky looking down on us. The two men seemed confused as the scenery probably looked familiar. The reason for that was that it was literally the windows default screen background. The screensaver was something I’d seen a thousand times and didn’t have too many intricate pieces within it. Clint made a grunt of approval and asked what else was possible._

_After a moment of thought, another man appeared next to our group. A loud guffaw escaped Bucky as he took in the image of Captain America in his original suit, smiling broadly with his hands on his hips. In the style of the school PSA’s he did, he said:_

_“So, you’ve found yourself trapped in the middle of a field in a dream. That is a real pickle boys and girls, but with some hard work, and lots of fruits and vegetables, I think we can make it through.” The image paused and went still after he finished talking. Bucky was still grinning and after a minute, Clint finally gave in and started laughing hysterically._

_“Alright kid,” He said with a smile, “if your sense of humor is good even in this situation, then you may be just be ok. Really fucked up, but ok.” I smiled softly at his statement, but my smile didn’t last very long. Even though the temperature in this dreamworld was probably a comfortable seventy degrees, I could feel myself begin to sweat. As Clint decided to start poking the fake Steve Rogers, and move his arm to make it look like he was picking his nose, Bucky made his way over to me._

_“You doing ok?” He questioned with concern on his face._

_“I’m fine,” I grunted out. I didn’t want to show weakness in front of these men or Wanda, who I knew was present even if I couldn’t see her._

_“Alright Clint,” I stated getting his attention. “Shall we continue with this little tour of dreamland?” Clint stopped his poking around and agreed._

_“I can remember any dream I’ve been in perfectly. So, I can also go to any setting from past dreams that I want. Like this.” With a snap of my fingers, the scenery changed and we were in the middle of the ice cream shop from Steve’s dreams. Clint seemed confused at the change but Bucky immediately realized where we were._

_“Holy shit,” he muttered. “This is from Steve’s dream. It has to be. We came here all the time as kids.” Bucky walked over to the counter with a look of awe on his face as he took in the familiar surroundings further. When he sat down, I froze the world around us. Clocks stopped ticking, people stood frozen in place, drops of melted ice cream stayed suspended in mid air instead of hitting the floor. The only thing that still occurred was the soft music playing from the record player in the corner. Clint raised a questioning eyebrow at my choice._

_“I don’t like silence. Being in a dream with no sound is absolutely silent and it can be a bit maddening.” I explained, recalling walking around in other dreams with nothing around me but a deafening silence._

_“Here,” I said and with a wave of my hand, a scoop of ice cream appeared in front of both men. Bucky began digging into the frozen treat immediately while Clint seemed hesitant._

_“It’s fine Clint,” I said. “It’s not like fairy world where eating the food there kills you. I’m just showing you that all of your senses work here.” With a hesitant expression, Clint took a tiny taste of his ice cream. His eyes shut, and a small moan escaped his mouth._

_“Shit that is the best ice cream I’ve ever had.”_

_“Told you the forties were great,” Bucky mumbled through a full mouth. I let out a little laugh at his speaking with his mouth full, and at that sound Bucky seemed to grow concerned again._

_“Are you sure you’re ok doll?” He asked. “You’re starting to get a bit pale.” I glanced at the mirrored back of the bar and saw what he meant. The color had mostly drained from my face and all that was left was an ashen appearance._

_“I’m fine. Let’s just move on,” I said as I stood from the chair. When I got to my feet, a rush of dizziness swept over me and I began to sway. Strong arms grabbed my shoulders to steady me and I felt the cool hold of a metal one grip my chin to lift my head._

_“Y/n!,” Bucky said sternly. I hadn’t realized it, but my eyes were beginning to close. I tried to keep them open as he spoke._

_“You need to wake up now.” At his instruction my eyes flashed open. I couldn’t wake up yet. I didn’t know what would happen if I didn’t separate Clint and Bucky’s consciousnesses from one another._

_“No,” I mumbled. “Clint needs to wake up.” The world around us faded into endless black again as I focused on Clint. I froze him in place and began trying to unwind the threads of consciousness between his and Bucky. Slowly, the strings began to disentangle themselves, but I could feel myself fading fast. Pushing my mind harder, I focused solely on the separation and finally was able to command Clint to wake up. With only Bucky left in the dreamworld with me, and the feeling of his arms holding me upright, everything went dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think reader is ok?  
> How do you think the team will react to this test?  
> Leave your comments, questions, and theories down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
